


Candy Crush Smartphone Saga

by HoloXam



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Phone conundrum, smartphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Aziraphale is won over by modern technology.





	Candy Crush Smartphone Saga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirawonderfulstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/gifts).



> I'm archiving my drabbles.  
> This was written in response to [this post](https://azfellandco.tumblr.com/post/177305029712/actually-you-know-what-here-is-my-take-on-the)

“Excuse me, my lad, I know this is incredibly rude, disturbing you like this on your morning commute, but I simply must ask. What is this flat device you young ‘uns seem to be fused with?”

The boy looks up at Aziraphale with an exhasperated expression, and extracts the left earpiece of his headphones.

“Um, wot?” he asks, taking in the middleaged librarian (?) with his odd reading glasses and unbearable wardrobe. The man gestures desperately at the boy’s smartphone.

“What… Is this?” he asks, wearing a pained expression.

“It’s… My phone? A Samsung?” the boy attempts, hoping that the guy will be satisfied with that.

“Your… Your phone!?” Aziraphale replies in wonder, bending over to get a closer look. “But it has no wire! No buttons! How do you… How do you call anyone? And what is this? Candy?”

The boy stares at him, utterly baffled.

“I just…” he presses the home-button and taps the phone icon at the bottom of his home screen. “It has buttons, here, see?”

“Oh, marvoulous,” Aziraphale whispers. “And that— that works?”

“Of course it works, it’s exactly the same as calling someone from your- from your home-phone, okay? But it’s better, because you can save the numbers in the phone, so you don’t have to remember them. Saves a lot of trees, not having to use phonebooks an’ such.”

Aziraphale ponders that for a moment. It is quite clever, when you put it like that. And saving trees is definitely in Heaven’s best interest - imagine someone cutting down the Tree of Life, not for its fruit, but for something as dull as a phonebook! Maybe he will have to get one of these.

“I see,” he says, and the boy looks relieved. “That’s awfully clever. But, oh, one more thing, if you’ll be so kind. Show me this thing with the sweets again?”


End file.
